


Grilled Cheese

by Cheesu



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesu/pseuds/Cheesu
Summary: Pearl gets some alone time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: THis is a prompt from oreganosbaby and I decided to capitalise on the idea while it was still a funny and relevant joke. Also, I totally beat everyone to the punch because of my strong will to procrastinate.   
> AN 2: the joke isnt relevant anymore lol

Pearl had the apartment to herself. Jake was out with the cat tonight, so it was just her, Flavor of Love on Hulu and the dank-ass kush! Being home and alone also meant that she could cook. She hasn’t really gotten the chance to make any food for herself since she moved here. Lately there’s been a lot of quickly buying stuff at the convenience store which she now calls a bodega because she lives in New York. Sometimes she misses Chicago, but New York is great! There’s so much stuff, no costume changes AND an American Apparel. Pearl has never had so many pairs of disco pants.

Back in Chi-Town, as it is sometimes known, she used to cook quite often. Breakfast, sometimes lunch and dinner. She even made her whole birthday dinner which consisted of an entire chicken, stuffed peppers and rice. It was delicious. Pearls secret dream is to be the Jamie Oliver of Drag. She was so excited to cook, that she was absolutely overflowing with ideas. She could make almost anything, sort of.

Seven Flavor of Love episodes later, Pearl decided on an old favourite of her’s, Grilled Cheese. She was especially good at making Grilled Cheese. She was so good, that she wrote a WHOLE FACEBOOK STATUS about it. It was exactly 10 words long. That is how AMAZING it is and she was going to make it tonight. After having made it, she concluded that it was the best decision she ever made in her 24 years of life. She quickly took a picture of her MASTERPIECE for Instagram and deleted it half a second later. This gesture reminded her of someone she might later meet in the future, but she’s not a psychic and that’s all just stupid bullshit. As she took her first bite into the sandwich filled with cheese that was fried, she decided to watch the Classic American Film, The Sweetest Thing starring Golden Globe winner, Cameron Diaz.


End file.
